goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Racist Mario
Racist Mario (A.K.A. Racist Mario UTTP THDTC) is the titular villain protagonist of the 2014 hyper-violent YouTube film of the same name. In the video, he is what Mario transforms into when he finds that third-party characters enter the Mario Kart tournament, Made popular 5 years later by PokémonComedian2004 The United States Vyond Gamer and the main antagonist of the Racist Mario gets grounded series, He is a only son of Geraint and Susan. He is a prime example of a "troll humor" villain designed to be over-the-top in every aspect of his character, providing a gory spectacle that some find hilarious and others shocking. Mario appears to take everything too seriously and is shown to be very harsh and obnoxious to other Nintendo characters, and non-Nintendo characters in the race, especially Princess Peach. Characteristics Personality Racist Mario is extremely vengeful, crude, psychotic, foul-mouthed and argumentative. He is portrayed as a homicidal and violent individual who likes to murder other racers in a brutal way during a Mario Kart-style tournament. He is shown to be extremely vituperative and scornful, so he can make vulgar and opprobrious comments. He also has a fondness for using blasphemous and offensive language. It is implied that Racist Mario is psychologically abusive to Peach. Racist Mario also seems to be unable to remember that his old self even had a brother, as proven when Luigi tried to reason with him during his encounter with the new monster. This is also a sign that Racist Mario has contracted amnesia from his madness. He is also hyper-ignorant, as seen when he bombs Knuckles instead of accepting that they are on multi-platform. Appearance At first glance, Racist Mario looks the same as the normal Mario does. He has a red cap, a red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a bushy moustache. He also drives the Standard Kart from Mario Kart DS. Biography The context of the movie is that Mario goes completely insane and brutally murders the other racers in a Mario Kart-style tournament, apparently enraged at the inclusion of non-Nintendo characters in the race (which should have been no problem). Mario starts by killing the non-Nintendo characters such as Anakin Skywalker (from Pod Racers) and Knuckles, then goes on to brutally kill Yoshi (by smashing an item box on him), Donkey Kong (by piercing him with a banana), and Sonic (by strangling him). He even goes as far as to kill his own brother Luigi in his psychotic spree. Luigi tries his best to reason with him, saying that they are brothers, only for Mario to state "I have no brother" - only for Kratos to kill Luigi instead; as the demigod makes his way onto the track and pursues Mario in an absurd death-race style fight. It is most likely that Mario killed Crash Bandicoot because he throws the latter's head to Kratos saying "You PlayStation characters never learn!". However, it may be a discarded piece. Mario tries to kill Kratos with an Uzi Submachine gun but fails, so he resorts to tearing off Toad's head and using it as a "mushroom" to grow into a gargantuan form which he tries to use to kill Kratos with his fireballs - however, Kratos uses quick-time events to overpower the Mega Mario and slays him. At the end of the video, Kratos departs with Mario's head (along with Pac-Man) impaled on a stake with Peach and Daisy as his "prizes". List of Villainous Acts * Abusing Peach (implied) * Killing Everyone Everything Characters Enemies (implied) * Blowing up Knuckles using a Bob-omb * Burning Anakin to death with a fire flower * Smashing an item box on Yoshi's head * Piercing Donkey Kong with a banana * Driving over Sackboy using a bullet bill * Violently torturing Sonic, possibly to his death * Attempting to murder his brother Luigi * Killing and beheading Crash (implied) * Shooting Kratos with a machine gun. However, Kratos survives * Ripping off and eating Toad's head * Killing TV show and preschool TV show characters with various weapons * Ranting on good users * Saluting on bad users List of Punishment Acts *His parents giving him a punishment days (Which that's child abuse and torture) *He has beated up by good users and characters *He got concussion time by good users and characters *His parents grounding him *His dad beating him up with a belt *His mom spanking his butt *His dad or mom forces him to drinking hot sauce *His dad or mom forces him to play Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (Which Racist Mario got jumpscared by animatronic on this Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted games, Which this Five Nights at Freddy's game was released on August 8th, 2014 and this Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted game was released on May 28th, 2019) *His parents being yelled at him *His parents forces him to watch TV shows or preschool TV shows (Except for Dora) Bio Racist Mario is a hyper-violent troublemaker with nothing to stop at. he kills various characters with various weapons. his parents hates him because of his troublemaking actions. (He was abused by his parents for no reason and that explains it) he was born in December 31th, 1999 in GoAnimate City which is now Vyond City due to GoAnimate being changed to Vyond. Racist Mario got hatebase by every brain dead user except for a few friends he had. He still goes to school due to his bad behaviour. He hates preschool TV show characters (Except for Dora). He has beaten up by his parents and various good characters. Racist Mario's parents grounding him until he's dead. Powers and Abilities Mario can throw dangerous fireballs capable of burning people to death. He showed enough strength choke, seriously hurting and throw Sonic off the track. He can use various objects, such as a Bob-Omb or use the Toad head as a mushroom to grow to a giant size. Finally, he is a fast, tough and dangerous car racer. Trivia * The way Racist Mario reacted upon his discovery that third-party characters have arrived in Mario Kart may be a protest against third party characters in Mario Kart. It is also unusual, since third party characters have shown up in other Nintendo games. It also counts as a hyper-breakdown. * It is highly likely that ONLY Racist Mario's nature as a parody prevents him from being a Pure Evil villain. Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Males Category:Evil Characters Category:Bad Users Category:2000 Births Category:Troublemakers